


Protect my own

by Rumrouz



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Community: hc_bingo, M/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumrouz/pseuds/Rumrouz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An allegation was made that Mike Ross never went to Harvard, or any other law school</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protect my own

**Author's Note:**

> For my [hc_bingo card](http://rumrouz.livejournal.com/10390.html) square - "loss of job/income"  
> Spoilers for **2.01**

  
  



End file.
